Terhapuskan
by Kuroi Onee-san
Summary: Gadis berambut merah itu mencari 'seseorang' dalam mimpinya, dalam kenangan manis yang tak kunjung kembali. Akankah memori itu kembali atau dia berpaling? JunpeiChidori. For Date Becomes Your Fate Challenge di Infantrum!


Woohoo~ fic MegaTen lagi!

Tampaknya saya emang ga jera-jera buat fic padahal fic yang discontinued udah numpuk + udah mau UN April~ *dikubur* dan ini kalo dijadiin multichapter yang rasanya chapternya sedikit soalnya buat saya latihan bikin fic Romance… /buagh

Oh ya, saya jelasin dulu soal cerita di fic ini. Cerita ini lanjutan dari canon eventyang ada di _P3 : FES_ yang terjadi pada 1/21, kalo belum pernah liat event-nya cari saja di wiki atau di youtube~ /plak

Setting waktunya usai dari _P3F : The Answer _jadi Akihiko sama Mitsuru udah lulus dan sisa anggota dorm yang ngelanjutin SMA pindah ke Tatsumi High School (bukan di Gekkoukan karena Mitsuru udah ga pegang kendali disana—menurut saya sih) dan khusus Yukari-Aigis pindah ke dorm umum, Junpei sama Fuuka pulang ke rumah dewekan, Ken…ikut Akihiko kayaknya, dan Koro-chan tetep di Naganaki Shrine. Jadi, timeline cerita masih sekitar tahun 2010.

Oh ya, ini buat challenge di forum Infantrum, challenge bernama 'Date Becomes Your Fate' Challenge! Karena author biadab ini lahir pada tanggal 9 Oktober 1996, maka jadinya _'saya akan membuat fic bergenre Romance dengan Humor dan fic tersebut mengandung unsur cinta-benci._'

Oke, mari lanjut~

* * *

"_Itu adalah… mimpi dimana aku menemui seseorang yang hangat di ujung terowongan yang panjang…"_

"_Aku tidak tahu kenapa…tapi aku ingin ia bahagia…"

* * *

_

**-Terhapuskan-**

Kuroi-Oneesan – 2011

**Rating -** Teen

**Genre -** Humor - Romance 

**Disclaimer - **Shin Megami Tensei : Persona 3 © ATLUS

**Summary - **Gadis berambut merah itu mencari 'seseorang' dalam mimpinya, dalam kenangan manis yang tak kunjung kembali. Akankah memori itu kembali atau dia berpaling?

Oh ya, tambahan! _Italic _untuk SFX, **[]** untuk nama tempat.

**Author Warning - **Sekali lagi saya peringatkan kalau fic ini mengandung unsur Alternate Timeline alias AT, guaranteed crackfic dan sedikit OOC, maaf juga bila ada typo. Sekian peringatan saya, mari cerita dimulai.

* * *

_SRET SRET…_

Gadis berambut merah tampak menghela napas panjang didepan gambar di buku sketsa yang sedari tadi ia kerjakan. Ia terduduk di ranjang rumah sakit itu, memang sudah lama tetapi dokter bilang keadaannya masih lemah dan ia belum boleh keluar dari rumah sakit itu—Tatsumi Memorial Hospital. Sekarang adalah musim semi tahun 2010, begitulah yang terlihat dari kalender yang menunjukkan bulan Mei.

Gadis itu menutup buku sketsa-nya dan menatap langit kota metropolis yang damai itu. Ia bisa melihat sebuah sekolah besar dari sana dan juga jembatan besar yang menghubungkan dua kota. Ia terdiam ketika ia merasakan kepalanya agak sakit.

"…Ukh," keluhnya seraya memegang kepalanya. "Lagi-lagi kepalaku sakit…"

_ZRAKKK…_

Seorang suster memasuki ruangannya, ia tampak membawa beberapa perlengkapan untuk memeriksa pasien seperti pengukur suhu dan papan jalan.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu, Yoshino-san?" sahut suster ramah tersebut.

"A-Aku hari ini merasa baik," itulah jawaban singkatnya.

"Sepertinya dokter masih menunda hari dimana kau dibebaskan dari rumah sakit," kata si suster. "Aku tahu kalau kau ingin mencari 'seseorang' kan?"

"Mm…" Gadis berambut merah itu menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah.

'Orang itu' adalah seseorang yang selalu muncul di mimpi sang gadis. Walaupun mimpi itu selalu tampak buram, ia ingat kalau orang itu adalah seorang yang lembut dan perhatian—bagi dirinya. Para staff rumah sakit sudah mengetahui hal itu karena mungkin ia selalu bercerita pada mereka.

Suster itu keluar setelah mengecek suhu badannya. Gadis itu kembali berkutat pada buku sketsa-nya, ia mencoba menggambar jembatan yang terlihat diluar jendelanya, tetapi hal itu terhenti karena—

_ZRAK!_

…Ada seseorang masuk ke kamarnya tanpa mengetuk pintu.

"Yo, Chi~do~ritaaa~!" serunya.

Gadis itu menaikkan alisnya pada orang yang baru datang ke kamarnya tanpa permisi itu—ini bukan pertama kali, sudah sekian kali ia langsung menyerobot masuk—dan itu sangat menjengkelkan. Cowok itu tampak serampangan, ia mengenakan jaket dan topi dengan warna yang serasi.

Yang paling membuat gadis itu jengkel, buat apa namanya sampai dipanggil dengan nada aneh seperti cheerleader SMA itu? Memangnya cowok itu cheerleader Gekkoukan? Tentu saja bukan.

"…Sudah kubilang jangan datang kemari, kan?" Chidori mendengus kesal. "Lagipula siapa kau? Kau terus datang, tiap hari libur dan menjengukku tanpa aku tahu siapa kau!"

"Sudah kubilang aku Junpei, Iori Junpei." balas pemuda itu seraya nyengir lebar. "Aku sudah mengatakan namaku berkali-kali lho!"

"Bukan masalah itu!" Chidori makin kesal. "Apa hubunganmu denganku? Kau kan **bukan siapa-siapa**!"

"Aku… hanya kesini untuk menghabiskan waktuku," katanya, agak ragu memilih kata-kata. "Boleh kan?"

"Tch, ya sudahlah,"

Gadis itu kembali ke buku sketsanya, sementara pemuda bernama Junpei itu duduk disebelahnya—memperhatikan apa yang ia gambar.

"Cowok bodoh, jangan duduk disitu. Aku sedang menggambar jembatan itu!" dengusnya.

"Moonlight Bridge, maksudmu?" Junpei membukakan jendela. "Atau… kau ngeles untuk menggambar wajahku yang imut ini?"

"SIAPA SURUH KAU BUKA JENDELANYA?" pekik si gadis. "DAN SIAPA SUDI JUGA MENGGAMBARMU DASAR KAU—KAMBING!"

"Si-Siapa yang kambing! Aku!"

"Memangnya aku ngomong sama siapa lagi? Tembok!"

"Wha—hei! Ini jenggot kebanggaanku!"

Dan…yah, mereka berdua malah berantem. Sampai-sampai jenggot Junpei yang seluas pulau Sumatra (?) itu menjadi bahan incaran si gadis (baca : ditarik-tarik). Tidakkah mereka sadar itu rumah sakit dan mungkin saja mereka sudah dipelototi beberapa suster yang berlalu-lalang? Yah, biarkan saja.

Tetapi, mereka tidak tahu kalau beberapa langkah yang menuju ke kamar mereka menjadi penentuan. Penentuan yang tak pernah mereka duga sebelumnya…

* * *

**[Paulownia Mall – Fountain Area]**

Terdapat tiga orang gadis—umm, memang Aigis lebih bisa disebut Anti-Shadow Robot sih…tapi biarkan saja—bersama Yukari dan Fuuka tampak seusai berbelanja. Mereka tampak mengobrol dengan riangnya selayak remaja umumnya. Obrolan mereka terhenti ketika melihat sosok yang biasa mereka sapai sedang menggalau di salah satu kursi di _fountain area _mall tersebut.

"Oh, itu Junpei-san." Aigis tampak memperhatikan.

"Hmm…? Oh, kau benar Aigis! Junpei!"

"…"

Bahkan setelah Yukari menyapa, cowok itu tidak bergeming.

"…Coba kau panggil sekali lagi," Fuuka menganjurkan.

"Junpei…?"

Masih saja belum terkoneksi pemuda yang kita panggil itu, sebaiknya pembaca siapkan donasi korek kuping sebanyak-banyaknya untuk karakter kita Junpei Iori ini. Berikut nomor rekening akan kami cantumkan di layar kaca, bila anda tidak melihatnya, tidak apa-apa.

"Heeei~ Stuupeeeei~" Yukari yang frustasi pun menjewer telinga sang pemuda.

"HWAA—O—Oh, kalian toh…"

"Kemana aja sih lo bang? Jangan siang bolong gini udah bobo aja ditengah mall!"

"Yukari-san, sudah," Fuuka agak sweatdrop.

"Junpei-san, kenapa melamun?" Aigis dengan gaya emotion-lessnya pun bertanya.

"…Ini soal Chidori," Junpei merendahkan suaranya. "Dia…"

* * *

**Flashback, Tatsumi Memorial Hospital.**

_ZRAAAK!_

Tiga orang memasuki ruangan, ketika kedua pasangan masih saling berseteru. Tampak itu adalah dokter dan dua orang…tamu? Junpei yang mendengar ada orang masuk pun melihat ke arah pintu, dan langsung terkejutkan oleh dua siluet yang sangat dikenalnya.

"H—HAH? KALIAN KAN—"

"Hm? Ada apa?"

Cowok berkacamata berambut biru—yang terlihat menenteng tas berat berisi laptop—tampak clueless melihat reaksi Junpei, tidak beda dengan cowok tegap berambut abu-abu panjang di sebelahnya. Mereka terlihat berbeda…dari pakaian yang mereka kenakan. Yap, merekalah dua anggota Strega yang lain, dua Persona-user yang pernah S.E.E.S hadapi dalam usaha mereka mencapai Nyx entah beberapa bulan silam.

"Jin…dan…Takaya!" Junpei sampai mangap.

"Kenapa sih? Apa wajah kami seburuk itu, anak muda?" Takaya mendengus.

"Kalian berdua tidak mengingat Junpei-san?" tanya dokter yang sedari tadi tidak dihiraukan.

"Tidak, tapi kami masih ingat soal Chidori," Jin menunjuk gadis yang ikutan Junpei mangap.

"Takaya…Jin…itukah kalian?" Chidori agak slowmotion dalam pengucapannya.

"Yo," Takaya mengeluarkan senyum simpulnya seperti biasa. "Kenapa kau disini bersama…pemuda itu?"

Takaya tampak melihat rendah kearah Junpei, yang membuatnya agak emosi.

"Junpei-san adalah teman kalian di tahun terakhir ini," dokter menjelaskan. "Kalian benar-benar tidak ingat ya? Tidak masalah sih sebenarnya,"

"Hmm…begitukah?" Cowok berkacamata menaikkan alisnya. "Kenalkan, aku Shirato Jin,"

"Sakaki Takaya…"

Takaya menawarkan tangannya pada Junpei dan langsung saja ditepis oleh Junpei. Membuat seantero penghuni kamar itu terkejut.

"Junpei, kenapa kau—" Chidori menghampiri Junpei.

"…teman…" suara Junpei agak meninggi. "Apanya yang teman! Kalian semua bukan siapa-siapa!"

"Junpei…?" kata-kata Chidori masih seakan tak percaya.

Junpei menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah dengan topinya, dan dengan kasar ia meninggalkan TKP. Hal itu membuat Chidori—bahkan Jin dan Takaya ikutan _speechless. _

"Um, memangnya tadi aku bilang sesuatu ya?" Takaya menggaruk-garuk kepalanya.

Chidori spontan melempar muka tembok itu dengan sketchbooknya. "Takaya jahat, jahaaaat!" cewek goth loli itu terus memukul Takaya dengan sketchbook andalannya. "Kau kejam, pelit, bengis, banyak hutang, borokan, panuan, kutuan, tukang ngerebonding ke salon!"

"He-hei! Aku tidak melakukan apapun, dan jangan umbar aibku keras-keras!" Takaya berusaha menghindari Chidori. "Jin, tolong aku!"

"…" Jin tetap diam saja.

**Flashback End.

* * *

**

Kita tidak tahu sejak kapan Fuuka, Yukari dan Aigis bahkan sudah membuat lesehan—karena kursi lain penuh oleh orang pacaran—di depan Junpei yang bagaikan Pak Raden yang menceritakan sebuah kisah pada si Unyil. Ketiga cewek itu agak jawsdrop mendengar cerita epic barusan.

"H-Hah? Strega…masih hidup…?" Yukari agak mangap.

"Iya," Junpei mendengus. "Untunglah mereka sudah kehilangan Persona mereka jadi mereka tak ingat apapun, sama seperti yang terjadi pada Chidori."

"Junpei-kun…" Fuuka mulai mengeluarkan suara-suara simpatinya.

Semua kembali hening, tak ada satupun yang berkata-kata, bahkan Junpei yang biasanya energetik menunduk kesal, kehilangan kata-katanya.

"Bagaimana kalau kau minta maaf saja, Junpei-san?" kata Aigis.

"Minta maaf…pada Strega yang sudah membunuh Chidori…?" Junpei menatap Aigis dengan tatapan tak percaya. "Tidak mungkin, Ai-chan…"

"Mereka sudah bukan Strega, kan?" ucap Aigis lagi. "Mungkin kau bisa memulainya kembali lagi dengan mereka,"

"Aigis benar, Junpei," Yukari tersenyum. "Kau selalu bilang pada kami kalau kau ingin Chidori kembali kan?"

"Semangatlah, Junpei-kun. Kau pasti bisa membawa Chidori kembali,"

Mendadak, Junpei mendapat kembali senyumnya. Ia pun berdiri dari tempat duduknya, ketiga cewek disana senang teman mereka itu sudah terlihat lebih baik.

"Aku akan kembali kesana!"

Junpei nyengir lebar. Fuuka, Aigis dan Yukari pun merasa lega.

"…Tapi, karena aku lapar, aku mau mampir ke Hagakure dulu,"

Kita bisa mendengar ketiga cewek yang lesehan itu berekspresi 'gubrak' atas kebodohan Junpei. Setelah mengucapkan selamat tinggal pada ketiga cewek itu, Junpei pun berangkat ke Iwatodai Strip Mall dan menuju ke Hagakure Ramen Shop yang ketika itu lumayan ramai.

Herannya, Junpei melihat tiga sosok familiar didalam kedai favoritnya tersebut. Ketiga senpai-nya tengah duduk berjajar menunggu ramen pesanan mereka masing-masing…, hei, kok ada tiga senpai? Yak, yang membuat pemuda bertopi itu tambah berkeringat dingin adalah kenyataan bahwa senpainya yang modis dan terlihat paling jarang _hangout _ada disana—Kirijo Mitsuru.

Bersama dengan kedua teman lamanya, Sanada Akihiko dan Aragaki Shinjiro.

"Hei, itu Junpei," Akihiko menunjuk ke arah pintu.

"Iori, jangan mematung disana, kalau kau mau masuk ya masuk, kau menghalangi jalan."

Junpei pun memasuki kedai ramen tersebut dan duduk di sebelah kursi Shinji.

"Kau mau apa, Junpei? Hari ini traktiranku." Akihiko menawarkan.

"A-Ah, aku…sedang tidak nafsu makan, senpai." Junpei menggeleng, ketiga senpai itu menjadi heran.

"Ada apa?" Shinji yang sedari tadi diam pun berbicara. "Soal cewek itu, hm?"

"Se-Senpai punya indra keenam ya!"

"Hanya insting," senpai yang hobi mengenakan _beanie _dikepalanyaitu terkekeh. "Kau kenapa dengannya? Dia selingkuh?"

"Shinji, kau kebanyakan nonton Dorama…" Akihiko menghela napas.

Junpei pun menjelaskan semua yang terjadi sama seperti yang ia jelaskan pada Fuuka, Aigis dan Yukari. Tidak beda jauh, ekspresi ketiga senpainya yang merupakan pendahulu S.E.E.S seketika berubah tajam.

"Strega…? Bukannya—" Mitsuru sampai tak bisa menemukan kata-kata.

"Masalahnya bukan disitu, Mitsuru." Shinji menyela. "Kenapa kau kabur? Bukannya katamu mereka tak ingat apapun?"

"Aku cuma takut…" Junpei mengalihkan penglihatannya. "Takut ia direbut mereka berdua lagi,"

"…Iori," entah sejak kapan, Mitsuru menampakkan tampang simpatinya pada orang seperti Junpei.

"Tenang saja, kau pasti yang dia pilih,"

"Maksudmu apa, Shinjiro-senpai?"

"Yang ia cari siapa, kau atau mereka?"

"H-Hah…?"

Kata-kata Shinjiro seperti membuka cakrawala pemikirannya yang sesempit kuburan. Junpei pun kembali pada senyum superhero-nya dan ia dengan mantap melangkahkan kaki menuju ke rumah sakit itu lagi setelah mengucapkan banyak terima kasih kepada tiga senpainya itu—yah, walau yang sisa dua hanya kebagian mendengar curhat saja. Kata-kata Aigis dan Shinjiro sangat menginspirasinya, begitulah yang ada di otaknya.

* * *

**[Tatsumi Memorial Hospital]**

_DUGH!_

Tak disangka, di koridor lantai bawah Junpei sudah menabrak seseorang—yang tak lain tak bukan adalah orang yang sedari tadi ia hindari…

Sakaki Takaya.

"Hei, sakit tahu—Oh! Kau rupanya disini toh!" Takaya tampak seperti menemukan berlian di tengah padang pasir.

"A, ada apa? K-Kau tidak mau membunuhku kan?" balas Junpei agak gagap.

"Bukan, aku mau bilang…tolong titip Chidori,"

Hening sejenak.

Junpei butuh beberapa detik untuk memasukkan segala kata-kata yang terlontar dari bibir Takaya ke dalam otaknya setelah masuk dari telinganya yang agak-agak kurang pendengaran itu.

"Titip…Chidori?"

"Iya, aku dan Jin akan pindah tugas dari kota ini. Tetapi Chidori tidak mau ikut jadi…"

"Memang kalian kerja dimana?"

"Kami bekerja pada Kirijo Corp."

Cowok yang bermimpi menjadi pemain baseball itu seakan berekspresi : harusnya-Mitsuru-senpai-bilang-daritadi—seraya mengernyitkan dahinya.

"Jadi, apa kau bisa?" Takaya melanjutkan bicaranya. "Kalau ada apa-apa dengannya kau tinggal hubungi aku atau Jin,"

Junpei mengangguk tanda setuju, ia mengeluarkan handphone-nya dan bertukar kontak dengan musuh utamanya itu. Mereka kehilangan ingatan dari Dark Hour…mereka adalah individu yang berbeda sekarang—benar kata-kata Aigis.

"Nah, sampai jumpa lagi!" Takaya tersenyum _trademark_-nya. "Limusin untukku sudah menunggu diluar."

Setelah sedikit berdadah-dadah ria dengan sang rival utama, pemuda itu pun berjalan riangnya seraya bersiul-siul ke tempat dimana ia seharusnya. Kamar itu, kamar milik Chidori.

_GRAAAKK_

Disana ada sang gadis belia berambut merah dengan dandanan goth-lolinya. Anehnya, ia tidak menggertak Junpei yang masuk ke kamarnya, ia hanya melihat ke arah luar jendela tanpa menoleh.

"Chidori…?"

Gadis itu menengok perlahan. Pemuda itu menelan ludah dan memberanikan dirinya berkata-kata.

"Kau mau…ku ajak jalan-jalan keluar? Tampaknya kau bosan,"

Ajaibnya, gadis itu tak berkomentar dan menyetujui ide Junpei.

* * *

Dengan bantuan kursi roda, mereka berdua pun menikmati semilir angin sore di sekitar teras rumah sakit tersebut. Senja sudah sangat terlihat jelas di kanvas bernama langit itu, dan pelan-pelan pepohonan Sakura di sekitar jalan menggugurkan bunganya akibat angin.

"Mereka enak ya…" tiba-tiba Chidori berkata sambil melihat kejauhan.

"Maksudmu Takaya dan Jin? Ada apa dengan mereka?"

"Mereka mendapat pekerjaan bagus, hidup dengan keinginan mereka…" Chidori tersenyum kecil. "Aku…aku hanya disini, tidak bisa melakukan apapun, bahkan meraih apa yang kuinginkan…"

"Kau masih punya waktu," ucap Junpei dengan nada lembut.

"Waktu terus berjalan tanpa menungguku, Junpei."

"Kau sudah memberikan hidupmu untuk orang yang kau sayangi."

"Siapa…? Kau tahu 'orang itu', Junpei?"

"Itu aku,"

"…Dasar kambing gombal. Aku tidak suka tipe orang sepertimu,"

"Walau aku kambing, kau akan selalu jadi rumput untukku, seperti kalau kau amplop, aku perangkonya…"

"Hentikan ocehan gombalmu itu, kambing!"

"Tapi kau menyukaiku kan? Bilang saja!"

"Siapa juga yang suka padamu, kambing! Aku hanya menginginkan orang yang ada di mimpiku, itu saja!"

"Sudah kubilang itu aku, masih tak percaya?"

"Mana bisa aku percaya seorang **kambing gombal** kayak kamu,"

"Heeei, kata-katamu dalam sekali Chidorita!"

"Ah hahahaha! Junpei si Kambing Gombal!"

"Hmph, terserah deh,"

Junpei merasa terkalahkan di adu bacot tersebut, ia pun memalingkan muka malu sementara Chidori tertawa kemenangan.

"Orang di mimpiku memang tidak gombal, tetapi kalian berdua mirip…"

"H-Hah? Jadi…?"

"Tetap kau bukan orang itu…, tapi aku senang menghabiskan waktuku bersamamu,"

Wajah Chidori menjadi semerah kepiting rebus, dan Junpei berusaha menyembunyikan semburat merah muda di pipinya dengan topinya.

"A—Umm…Chidori? Itu benar kata-katamu? Kau tidak bohong?"

"Sejak kapan aku bohong, hm?" Chidori merasa terhina.

Junpei tersenyum senang, senyum yang paling jarang ia tampilkan selama ini. Chidori tampak senang, tapi ia lebih pandai dalam menyembunyikan raut wajah bahagianya ketimbang Junpei. Dasar tsundere.

"Nah~ sudah sore nih! Aku akan antar kau kembali ke kamar!"

"Tidak, aku mau disini lebih lama lagi."

"Aku perlu beli untuk makan malam, hari ini ada sale daging!"

"…Aku tidak peduli, pokoknya temani aku!"

"C-Chidori, oi! Nanti aku keroncongan semalam—"

"Ayo keliling sekali lagi, Junpei." Gadis goth-loli itu menarik lengan baju pemuda bertopi.

"H-Hei, dengarkan aku…Chi-Chidori!"

* * *

**End.

* * *

**

Ah, ha! Apa ada yang aneh dengan fic ini~?

Maaf kalau terdeteksi sesuatu diluar jangkauan… /plak

Akhir kata, ada yang mau review fic aneh ini? 8D /ngarep


End file.
